


That First Night

by ChaiLatteBloom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiLatteBloom/pseuds/ChaiLatteBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes up in Gavin's bed and wonders if Gavin will remember their drunken night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Mavin fan fiction. I hope that it's all right and you guys like it! I was kind of nervous to upload it. And any feedback is definitely welcome! <3

_Michael has had a few too many beers. But that’s not surprising given that it’s one of those many barbeques that Geoff puts on every summer. It’s late in the evening and as he glances around, barely hearing what Ray is going on about, he realizes that he’s not the only one. Taking a drink of his beer he put his gaze back on the dark haired man in front of him, raising an eyebrow. He has no idea what’s just been said, but Ray is grinning and he sighs. “What?”_

_The grin stays as Ray salutes in a joking manner, “Incoming Vav, I’m out.” He laughed and ducked away just as Michael felt the arms around his shoulders and the weight of one Gavin Free leaning into him. “Micoo!”_

_He rolls his eyes but grins slightly, “Gavvy-Wavvy. Have a bit to drink, have you?” He asked, somehow managing to untangle himself from Gavin but not let him fall to the ground either as he stumbles around. “Just a little, Micoo!” He exclaimed, laughing as if something funny had actually been said._

_Turning to him, Michael shook his head. “Come on. Let’s get you upstairs before someone has to try to carry you or drag you into your place.” Finishing off the last of his beer he looked around to see that the party seemed to be dying down a bit anyways. Seconds later he’d managed to get Gavin’s arm around his shoulders and securely had a hold of him around his waist as well as he led him to the little apartment that he had in Geoff’s back yard._

_“Awwww, Michael is taking care of me! You’re such a good friend, Micoo. How could I ever be so lucky?” Michael laughed and shook his head at his friend, “I dunno, Gav. Come on, lift your damn feet up, I am not carrying you.” This only caused giggles to burst from Gavin but somehow they managed to stumble into his room._

Michael groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and hiding his face in the pillow. The sun was too bright and he figured that he probably should not have had so much to drink the night before. Especially since there was an extraordinarily obnoxious beeping going off that had woken him up in the first place. What the fuck was that anyways? 

Flopping over after a second he tried to find whatever it was without actually opening his eyes. With a frustrated sigh he managed to squint through his eyes and spot the stupid alarm clock. Damn work and having to be up at a decent hour. It wasn’t until he’d managed to turn it off that he realized that it wasn’t his alarm clock, nor was this his bed or bedroom for that mater. 

Squinting his eyes and rubbing his forehead he fell back onto his back; making an ‘oof’ sound as he hit and tried to think things through. 

_“Gavin! God damn it, the bed is that way.” He urged finally managing to drag his friend across the room and dump him onto the bed. Gavin laughed and grinned up at him from his back and Michael simply shook his head again. “You good now?” Gavin nodded and Michael went to turn. He only stopped a second later when he felt a hand in his. Blinking he turned to look down at Gavin, giving him a slightly weird look._

_“Stay, Michael. You’re drunk anyways, can’t drive home now.” Michael considered these words and sighed, knowing that Gavin was right. “Yeah, all right. I’ll get the lights.” He nodded his head and moved back over towards the door, flipping the lights off and turning to head back for the bed. On his way he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He was headed for the couch when he was taken by surprise and pulled backwards towards the bed._

_“What the hell?” He got out, blinking and making out the outline of Gavin above him, his own shirt off as well. Gavin always had a tan at this point in time, making Michael look like a ghost in comparison he was sure. “Hi, Micoo.” He grinned and Michael chuckled. “Hi, Gavin. Have something you want to talk about here? Or can we go to bed yet?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the male._

_But before anything else could be said or done, Gavin’s lips crashed down onto Michael’s. He was taken by surprise for a few seconds, his mind slow to catch up that this was actually happening. His hands went to Gavin’s hips and he kissed back, surprising himself once more at the moan that left the back of his throat as Gavin crawled more on top of him to straddle him._

Slowly he turned onto his other side and low and behold Gavin was curled up next to him. Michael lay there frozen for a few minutes, just taking in how peaceful the other male looked as he slept. His head was pounding and he definitely need a glass of water and some Tylenol, but that could wait a few more seconds. Slowly he reached out and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. 

He couldn’t deny that the things they’d done, as the rest of the night slowly made itself quite clear as he lay there and stared at the male, hadn’t been fantastic. Oh, they had. He wondered if Gavin would remember, or if he should get up now and leave. Did he want that? He wasn’t sure what he wanted. What did one do when he woke up in his best friend’s bed after a night of drunken sex? 

Slipping out of bed he grabbed for his pants and then his shirt, pulling it over his head as he looked back over at Gavin. He considered his options before he set to work, grabbing a glass and first taking some Tylenol for himself before he filled the glass back up and set it on the bedside table. He re-set the alarm clock so that it would wake Gavin in ten minutes before he stood back. He cursed himself for being a coward but left the room anyways and left, starting out for his car. 

“Michael?” He cringed and turned at the voice, staring at Geoff and awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. 

“Uh…Gavin said I could stay…you know, had a lot to drink.” He explained. It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the whole truth either. And the way that Geoff was looking at him he was pretty sure the older male knew that it wasn’t the complete truth. How did he do that? 

“Uh-huh.” He said with a slight nod. Michael shrugged slightly, unsure of what to say as he backed up a few spaces. “See you at work, boss.” He said, nodding at him and turning away as quickly as he could. He didn’t give a last look as he made it to his car and got in, driving away. 

It was about an hour later that he finally got to the office. As he peeked into the Achievement Hunter office he saw that he was the last to arrive and sighed. It wasn’t all that unusual, but still. Finally he strolled right in and took his seat between Ray and Gavin. He didn’t look around as he turned on his screen and started to power everything up. 

“Morning, Micoo.” He blinked but finally glanced to his right, smiling at Gavin. “Morning, Gavin.” He tried to gauge what Gavin was thinking, but couldn’t really tell. He had the same goofy grin on his face that he did every morning and Michael simply shook his head. “You’re ridiculous. You should be hungover as fuck.” He said, turning back to his screen and slouching down in his chair slightly as he waited, moving his mouse impatiently. 

“Some people don’t let their hangovers get the best of them.” He replied simply, snickering softly. “Plus, it was a good night, and not a bad morning. I won’t let any amount of alcohol ruin that.” Michael paused, glancing over at Gavin. He wasn’t looking at him, but he could see the smile. Slowly he went back to his screen, straightening up. “Glad to hear it.” Michael responded as he set to opening up his programs. 

Michael didn’t think about it again as they set to recording. They joked and he yelled when Gavin turned on him in one of the Let’s Plays, but all in all it was a normal day in the Achievement Hunter office. It didn’t cross his mind until they broke for lunch and plans were decided. 

He’d decided to stay behind and make something in the kitchen to get a head start on editing. Sitting at his desk he pulled his sandwich closer and grabbed for his headphones, glancing over the screen in front of him. He didn’t hear the door open, but he did feel the hand on his shoulder and feel his chair turn. Blinking he stared at Gavin, raising an eyebrow. “You need something?” He asked, gesturing towards his lunch and the program he had pulled up. 

“Yes,” was Gavin’s simple response to him, that grin spreading across his face. For a second he glanced around and noted that they really were the only two in here. His eyes landed back on Gavin, “Okay…What?” 

“Really, Michael? Hiding stuff does not become you, you know.” Michael raised an eyebrow, “And what exactly am I hiding?” Gavin chuckled and stepped closer to him, leaning in, “Oh, Micoo.” 

“What am I missing here?” He asked, shaking his head at him. “Thanks for the water this morning, my Michael.” Michael blinked and then the thoughts settled in. Gavin remembered, and he had either assumed that it was Michael or seen him sneak out. He wondered which one but didn’t get the chance to when he felt lips against his. 

Michael grinned against those lips, pulling Gavin into his lap. It felt ten times better when they weren’t drunk, and he figured they could really talk about what was happening later. For now he was perfectly content in this position, with Gavin in his lap and smiling back against him.


End file.
